Darkest Light
by craigduff
Summary: The son of a Team Rocket agent rises from his life surrounded by crime and poverty in Veilstone to find the people who killed his father and eliminate anyone who gets in his way. On hold
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first dark fic, I'm hoping that I'll spend more time on it than I did with school days.**

**Rated M for adult material (NOT lemons)**

**I don't own Pok****é****mon…yet**

A bang.

That how my story starts andfinishes.

A loud bang woke me from my slumber in my dark bedroom, red paint peeling of the walls and the familiar smell of my sweaty mattress, flickering orange light coming through the windows from the street lamps.

I suspected nothing of it, muggings happened all the time here, no one could help the poor guy shot in the alley; the ambulances were too slow for a gun wound to the chest.

That's how things are in Veilstone city, it's not all super stores and glittering lights, it's dark, gritty and instead of your weekly groceries you go round to your dealer or poker game.

I didn't bother trying to go back to sleep. Instead I walked into the next room; the same red paint was peeling from the walls, the main difference was that this room had a fridge and an oven as well as a cheap Ikea dining set, simple black plastic table with matching plastic chairs.

I opened the fridge to be welcomed by a gentle humming, a pale light and almost empty shelves.

After taking a gulp of slightly sour milk I went across the room to the bathroom, it too was minimalistic, a shower, a sink, a cracked mirror and a toilet were the only things in this stinking room.

I took a small towel from under the sink and turned the tap on getting it wet then rubbing a bar of soap into it.

I gave myself a quick wash before staring at the person standing in front of me, he had white hair drooping down over his face, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes were dark blue with small irises from the lack of sufficient light in the room, he had a slight tan and broad shoulders, he was quite chunky, not fat but chunky.

I left the room to get dressed, putting on a pair of blue denim jeans and a black T-shirt, just plain clothes, no labels or anything that would make me stand out, most fifteen year olds my age fitted similar descriptions as myself, although their bags were all from them not getting their fix instead of lack of sleep, although I tried to avoid all that shit I could never say that I haven't strayed a little.

A bag of crushed Stantler antler here, a teenage whore there.

No one is completely clean on this side of town.

I walked to the door of my parents' room.

It was a mess like the rest of the flat.

Only one lump of a body was under the sprawl of covers.

My father no doubt it was out gambling again. That was our main problem, my dad spent most of his money in poker matches with the wrong sort of guys, while my mum, well she knows the heroine of this story on a first name basis.

I left the flat, putting on a black jacket made of some cheap leathery material.

* * *

><p>The streets were still dark as I made my usual walk around the city, not really planning on doing anything except from thinking my own thoughts, getting lost in my imagination, a better world with no gangs, no teams, no drugs, just happy people living happy lives. No one dies, no one is hurt.<p>

But the world seems empty and incomplete; happiness can only exist if there is pain, suffering, anger and hate. Without negative emotion there is no positive, and the people are too perfect, they live their perfect lives with their perfect pokémon, everyone had shinnies and perfect hair and eyes that changed colour from their moods, they had beautiful silk like names that flowed easily from the tongue like a line of poetry. They were perfect yet imperfect, their perfection caused anger and hate to grow inside of me, why could I not have the perfect lives of these Mary-Sues and Gary-Stues?

I shook off the thoughts of perfection and continued my walk through the dark streets, orange light guiding me, an even brighter light emanating over the buildings, showing were the rich upper class snobs were gambling and training their pokémon to fight Maylene.

I had only met the girl once and I was glad that I did not see her afterword for some time.

It was a walk similar to the one I was taking now, she was in an alley way just a block away from the one I was at now, it was a usual place for dealers to hang out for their deliveries, there was one there as I walked past, although unlike the usual hanging back from the light that was so typical for those of his kind he was hunched over a body, the body of a young girl, maybe a few months older than myself with bright pink hair. A glittering object came from the man's pocket, then there was a swift movement and a crunch, the tables had turned, the dealer was slouched over a dustbin while the girl pulled something out of her pocket, some handcuffs. She slapped them around his wrist and then to a drain pipe.

Seeing her over power someone so much bigger than her made me want to give her a wide birth, I stayed at a distance of at least one hundred meters from her gym, training with Machokes definitely helped her strength and skill, rumour had it that she had even beaten Crasher Wake.

I reached the same alley way that I had seen Maylene in not a year ago and heard someone crying.

At first I thought it was another prostitute wondering what she did to end up in this mess, but the sobs sounded masculine.

Compassion filled me as I jogged down to see whom it was and if I may be able to help in any way.

It was a man in a black uniform with a large red R on the chest and a black cap partially covering his white hair and his face. I knew who it was but it didn't register in my head.

I came in closer to hear murmuring coming from the sobbing man.

"After everything I did for them" he repeated over and over again.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

It was wet and warm and had torn fabric on it.

He turned his head slowly up to me.

My father was in front of me, wearing a team Rocket uniform and had a gunshot wound to his shoulder, a large puddle of water and blood surrounding him.

He looked into my eyes with regret and pain.

He weakly tugged at my arm.

He weakly pushed a sphere into my palm.

I looked down at it.

It was a red and white ball, a pokéball.

My father then grabbed my shirt and pulled me close.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered.

His last word…was my name.

"Demetrius"

His fingers slipped.

The body slumped against the wall.

The man was no longer a man.

And then the pain came.

**Well that was it.**

**It took so long for the name to be said as part of a bet I made with myself, that names aren't what people care about in the fics, please tell me if you noticed or even cared.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Craigduff here**

**The story continues and I would appreciate some reviews people, I can honestly say that I want flames, anything other than my stats to show that people are reading.**

**So I stress this to you, READ AND REVIEW!**

I screamed in anger and pain, I pushed over bins, kicked walls and then was about to stamp on the pokéball when I regained control of myself.

Thanks to the noise I had made people will look to see what had happened, and if one thing was for sure I was not going to let my father be found to be a Team Rocket member.

I took off his cap and jumper leaving him in a black vest and black trousers, shoving the clothing into the large pockets of my coat.

I also found a radio attached to his belt which I took as well.

Then I ran, hoping that the light rain would wash away any evidence of me going there and tampering the evidence.

* * *

><p>We were informed that afternoon, they told us they would do whatever they could to find his killer but we knew they would just forget him and carry on doing whatever it was they usually did, to them it was another mugging like the ones that they had to deal with every day.<p>

My mum was crying while I locked myself in my room.

I took out the pokéball that my father had given me just seconds before he died.

I pushed the button of the device.

It didn't open, instead a USB plug came out of the back.

"Interesting" I said to myself.

There was only one place I could think of that I could have free access to a computer.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Veilstone Pokémon centre, how can I help you? We can heal your pokémon free of charge."<p>

I smiled politely at the pink haired nurse.

"I was wondering if I could use one of the PCs actually" I replied.

She pointed towards the corner where a blue computer was placed out of sight.

I headed straight for the computer and switched it on.

After I logged in I place the USB into its socket.

The Icon came up telling me that the device was ready, I clicked on the documents file.

Columns of files appeared with terms and names that made little sense.

Hunter J; Team Galactic (red chain); Dr Fuji; Mew & Mew 2; Lake of Rage (Gyrados project).

Although one caught my attention.

Agent Wilkins (Deceased)

Wilkins was my name, Demetrius Wilkins.

Did this mean that whoever owned this USB planned my father's death?

I looked through the files, looking for something to find the maker.

I put up a search screen online and searched the names of a few files.

First, Hunter J.

100536944 results were there.

The first one was a police information web page.

The article read "Hunter J is a notorious pokémon poacher and drug trafficker, over 100000 reports of stolen pokémon have been put in her name, she has murdered 21 pokémon trainers as of the seventh of February 2011, is believed to be in league with Teams Rocket and Galactic, has been put on the grade A search list, all officers have been ordered to not hesitate to use force to subdue, current league status: search and destroy."

I searched another title.

Lake of Rage Gyarados

110543 results found.

"Team Rocket agents were reported to have been seen in and around the lake of Rage during the time when there was a sudden decrease in the number of Magikarp in the lake while the evolution to Gyarados sky rocketed, there was even a rogue shiny Gyarados which was red in colour, an allusive shiny pokémon which was apparently caught by either an unknown red haired trainer believed to be associated with pokémon league champion Gold or the dragon master Lance. Studies showed that the team Rocket agents had let off a radio transmission which triggered a sound similar to which is heard by the Magikarp when they are evolving making them believe that they were changing and causing them to prematurely evolve."

I searched several more and each result was somehow connected to team Rocket.

Then I did what I was dreading.

I clicked on Agent Wilkins' file.

Links to diagrams of complex break-ins and smuggling jobs appeared on screen and then a word document labelled "Termination".

There was a description of a transportation mission happening later this week which "Agent Wilkins" had a briefing for last night, on the way back he would be intercepted and "Subdued".

Something obviously went wrong seeing as this plan said that it would be a lethal dose of Ariados venom to make it seem as if he got in ones way on the walk back from his gambling, he was also meant to have left his uniform at the briefing.

By the look of the plans and other files the transportation mission was to continue in four days' time.

"Well" I thought to myself "There's no reason why I shouldn't check it out, after all they might as well have invited me with all the info I have on it."

* * *

><p>I was in my room again with a needle and thread and my murdered father's uniform.<p>

I stitched up the shirt with the blood already washed off.

I pulled the shirt over my head and put on some black tracksuit bottoms and finished off with the cap tilted to cover my face.

I looked into the mirror and hated what I saw.

A teen stood in front of me, in the uniform of the people who killed my father, covering his head with that damned hat, glaring at me with as much hate as I had for him.

I hated myself for what I looked like but I praised myself for what I was going to do.

A sound came from the radio in the corner.

"_Bzzt, Agent Attila to R grunts Samuel and Samantha, come in R grunts, Over."_ a woman's voice called.

"_Bzzt, This is R grunt Samuel reporting with grunt Samantha, what is your status agent Attila? Over."_ A man's voice replied.

"_The time of the transport has been moved forward due to recent complication, the new date is tomorrow at 2230 hours, do not be late. Over."_

"_Understood, we will be ready, over and out."_

I stood there for a second then had an idea.

"Agent Attila" I called lightly into the radio.

"_Who is this, over" _The immediate reply was.

"We will be ready" I said repeating the words of the grunt.

There was a long pause.

"_Thank you R grunt Samuel, your enthusiasm is appreciated although in future do not repeat our messages and refer to the radio guide lines in base, Over and out" _

We both knew that I was not a Rocket grunt, but what Attila didn't know was how much I knew.

One thing was definite after that brief conversation.

Agent Attila, team Rockets most skilled poacher as her file said, would be one of the first to feel my wrath.

**Well there is chapter two.**

**For those of you who watched the chronicles series you may remember Attila from the legend of thunder episodes.**

**I was going to use Domino but she was too awesome to die without an amazing reason.**

**Well review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, this is Craigduff.**

**I tried to write this with a deadline to see if it would help me update but it may have effected my writing style.**

**Read and review people.**

I had memorized the information of the mission and flicked through the channels of the radio to make sure that there were no more changes to the plan then the time it was done at, I was ready for team Rocket, but was I ready to fight for my life as well as my fathers, what if I was killed in a mediocre mission, the plans never referred to what the object was, it was only ever called "The Package" as far as I knew it was a pricy paper weight.

But now was not the time for doubts, I was crouching behind some dust bins of a loading area of one of the storage areas not too far from the exits to Solaceon town.

A black van drove slowly towards the entrance.

Four people left it, two guys and two girls, three of them wearing the classic black uniform but one of the girls had a gold band around her arm.

They went around the back of the van and took a wooden crate out and walked towards the small door.

They nocked and it was opened for them, there was some brief talking with the man who let them in and he let them through while he stood outside.

Perfect.

I stood up to get a better look at the guard.

He was skinny and seemed unarmed but there was no way to be sure until I was up close.

I took a strip of fabric from my pocket and wrapped the ends around my hands.

I put my hands behind my back as I walked towards the guard who had turned around to light a cigarette.

I was a meter behind him.

I crouched.

I sprang; my arms went into the air while they twisted going over the unsuspecting foes head and wrapping around his neck.

I pulled the make shift noose making the man go into shock, spluttering and gasping for air that wasn't coming to him.

The Rocket became limp.

The man was no longer a man, he was a body, an empty sac.

I had just killed a man.

And I felt so justified.

But not enough for my father's death to be left.

I turned back to the door, it was locked with a ID scanner above the handle.

I bent over the dead man and looked at his belt.

There was a radio like the one I had, a strange black cylinder, a set of car keys, the key card and a gun holster with a black handgun in it.

I took the key card and the gun soon realising that the cylinder was a silencer and taking it as well.

I put the key card through the swipe lock and the door opened.

I flicked a switch on the gun which I presumed was the safety and attached the silencer to the barrel of the handgun.

I walked onwards into the dimly lit storage centre and to my target.

* * *

><p>There were two floors to the warehouse but my target stayed on the bottom with me following silently behind.<p>

They reached the main storage area which was already full of boxes, all of them were decoys for if anyone who wanted to steal the package (such as myself) would be unable to find the right box before reinforcements arrived, the ceiling was high above us and there were stairs to the second floor to my right.

While the delivery workers were walking on I made a quick trip up the stairs to dispose of anyone there.

An old man in team Rocket uniform was sitting at his desk reading a newspaper and obviously not doing his job.

His body was found with his neck at an unnatural angle.

I returned down the stairs with the Rockets sitting amongst the boxes at different places, I recognised their leader to be leaning lazily against the real box.

I went from right to left, staying out of sight and disposing of the grunts as silently as possible, leaving the leader 'til last.

I started to approach her but then one who I had only knocked unconscious was staggered around a corner and yelled a warning to his boss.

BANG!

"This gun sure does have a strong recoil." I said to Agent Attila.

She turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into kid?" She growled.

I smiled at her as I answered "Do you think I would be doing this if I didn't?"

She looked at my gun.

"That's ours" she said in an almost comically stupid voice.

"I know."

"But you have it."

"Yes I do"

"…"

I smiled at her dumb face as I took another step towards her.

She regained her focus and smiled wickedly.

"You don't even know the first thing about that gun." She exclaimed smugly.

"Well what makes you say that?" I replied sarcastically.

"Your grip is too tight on the grip, the silencer hasn't been activated, only attached, the only use it will be is make it top-heavy for someone who always aims too high and from what I've just seen you don't even aim, just point and shoot, that is a Walther P99 pistol stolen from a grunt, do you really think that a syndicate as large and as powerful as team rocket wouldn't supply weapons to their field agents?" She pulled out a gun with an identical handgun with only a lack of a silencer that made the two different.

She expected it to be like in the films when the two stare at each other until one pussys out.

I did not.

I shot her hand.

Attila dropped her P99 as she cried out, clutching her hand. I kneed her in the face as she crouched down from the pain making her fall backwards.

I picked up her gun and tried to get rid of the magazine. It was meant to be a slick drop and go but I couldn't figure out how to do it but I dropped the mag into my palm and shoved it into my pocket for later use.

I opened the wooden crate to find an electronic safe surrounded by Styrofoam.

I turned to the groaning agent behind me and brought my gun to her head.

"Tell me the code now or I'll blow your brains out!" I barked at her.

She laughed through her pain.

I stood up and got ready to shoot her then realised that if I did I wouldn't have the code.

I still shot her, but in the leg instead.

Her scream filled the storage hall and could probably be heard from outside.

"I'll ask you again" I said calmly even though I was pumped, the power of taking life with this object in my hand made me feel so amazing, adrenaline was replacing my blood making my hand shake slightly, making my aim worse.

"Seven" She gasped, "One, nine, five, three"

I punched in the code with the end of the gun.

The door swung open.

I pointed the gun behind me and fired.

There was another scream.

I turned to see that I had shot her in the arm instead of an impressive head shot that was always seen in the movies.

I paid attention as I shot her this time, making her screams stop but her large puddle of blood and broken body remained.

I turned back to the safe and saw the contents, more Styrofoam surrounding and protecting an egg.

"The Irony" I murmured to myself as I picked the pokémon egg from the safe.

I left the scene of the crime quickly and was back at my house in my own clothes and no finger prints left behind within an hour, not long before there was news reports about what had happened.

They reported what I did as homicidal and vigilantism.

It made me realise that I had made two enemies in the night.

Team Rocket and the Pokémon league.

SHIT!

**Well that was it, gruesome but not as gruesome as some things I've read CoughDamnedLolitaCough.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Craigduff here.**

**Just like to thank my only reviewer St Jimmy (love that song by the way) and I would like to say that 187 people have read this yet only St Jimmy is the only reviewer… I am not happy.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

I was slightly worried about the cops being after me, thankfully they had no info on me and my raid was too small for team Rocket to care too much but word around the block said that they were still pissed about one of their best wranglers being brutally murdered with around about four bullet holes in her.

It made me wonder, what was so good about the egg that team Rocket would send someone like her to move an egg, it's as if it was suspected to be taken but the protection for it was terrible, an excellent wrangler put on a dead beat job, was it a punishment for an earlier failure?

I did very little to stop team Rocket, I occasionally gave information about jobs to the police, just telling them to watch certain streets were they find a few grunts, the agents stopped taking the same path as grunts after the first few incidents.

I was surprised to find that my source of information had access to the source of the documents, it was updating and renewing information, reasons for past failures were being added to files, the egg case included.

Apparently it was the guards fault, he should have been paying attention to his surroundings or if he was too lazy to do that simple task he should have waited inside just like he had before the cargo came.

But I did not care about that, I was thinking of a way to avoid both the league and team Rocket, one would be simple but two meant that if I spent too long evading one the other would have an easier time trying to find me.

I spent hours looking at the stolen egg which was now being kept warm in my stinking bedding. Every now and then sounds could be heard from the egg but it still seemed like there wouldn't be too long until it hatched.

I continued to think.

I could use a different name for when I'm going after Team Rocket, but why would I tell them my name?

I could dye my hair, that would be too expensive, first buy the dye then another dye to get my hair back too normal and I would end up wasting time before a raid.

There had to be something.

I started pacing, ideas came and went like trains.

I got fed up of all the effort and decided to walk the town.

* * *

><p>I walked along, wearing grey jogging style tracksuit bottoms and a blue sleeveless vest.<p>

I saw the back alley that I took instead of walking by the gym and the rich idiots' homes with their perfect lives and their perfect families and no crime syndicates affecting them, but it didn't seem right to walk through there.

My life had changed, the way I thought had been changed by my father's death, my ideas about people and the damn city I lived in hadn't changed but I felt different after killing the Rockets.

I started to jog towards the gym.

There was a definite change between the hate fuelled council estate area that I grew up in and this place I was now in.

There were people actually walking in the streets for no real reason, just because they could without people thinking about whether or not they'll get any cash from mugging you, they had designer dresses and bags, there were even people wearing Pokémon league caps and jackets.

Then it hit me.

A smile crept onto my face as the realisation came to me.

It had been starring me in the face for an hour and I didn't think about it.

I ran to the pokécentre with new energy.

"Hello nurse Joy!" I exclaimed jubilantly.

She seemed slightly disturbed by a teen age boy barging into the building.

"Hello" she replied meekly "How can I help you?"

I smiled deviously "I'd like a trainer licence"

* * *

><p>I was in an excellent mood as I went back, just because of a shiny, laminated piece of paper and a now legal obligation to stop any criminal activities, the only downside was that I couldn't legally kill anyone in the process.<p>

I was so happy that people were giving me strange looks as I headed towards the council flats.

My smile faded as I saw the inside of my home.

It was still a mess but now my mum had passed out drunk on top of the table.

I moved her on her side so that she wouldn't choke on her own vomit then went in to my room.

The egg was still wrapped in the blankets and I had brought back a pokéball for when it hatched, after all, it's not as if team Rocket would smuggle a Bidoof egg.

I thought back to only a week ago when I had killed six people to take one life, it made me sad to think that they may have had families like my father had, but if I did stop team Rocket then no more families would suffer from the death of someone who knew too much or was no longer useful or even someone who stood in their way, no more trainers would lose their partners to be sold to the highest bidder.

I wasn't doing this to avenge my dad's death, that was only the trigger, this was for everyone, this was for my whole life, full of thievery and drugs all funded by team Rocket, yes if I in some crazy turn of luck managed to take them down there would still be crime, but there will be less.

There was a slight cracking noise from the bundle of sheets.

I turned my full attention to the egg.

There was a dark web of cracks going down from the left side.

The bits of shell were then smashed apart, bits of the egg went flying through the room being pushed away by a small fiery explosion.

Curled up around my now singed duvet was a ball of white fur.

I reached my hand out to touch the shaking ball.

Its fur was soft and warm, like a fluffy radiator.

It uncurled itself, a white furry mess at the front with five red points sticking out and a brown insect like body.

Two large bright blue eyes peered up at me from the mess of hair.

"Larvesta?"

**Well that's yet another chapter**

**Reasons for Larvesta were: it's very rare hence team Rocket smuggling it to be sold; it and Volcarona are perfect for what is going to happen in late chapters; it's my all-time favourite first evolution even if it is part of the newest generation and finally it matches Demetrius.**

**Review please**


End file.
